Three Dog Night
soft rock, blue-eyed soul | years_active = 1967–76, 1981–present | label = Dunhill, MGM, MCA, Epic, Columbia | alias = Redwood (1967-1968) | associated_acts = The Enemys, Cory Wells Blues Band, SS Fools | website = | current_members = Danny Hutton Michael Allsup Paul Kingery Pat Bautz Eddie Reasoner David Morgan | past_members = Cory Wells (deceased) Chuck Negron Jimmy Greenspoon (deceased) Floyd Sneed Joe Schermie (deceased) Ron Morgan Jack Ryland Skip Konte Mickey McMeel James "Smitty" Smith Dennis Belfield Al Ciner Jay Gruska Ron Stockert Mike Seifrit Richard Grossman Mike Keeley Scott Manzo Steve Ezzo Gary Moon T.J. Parker Richard Campbell Mike Cuneo }} Three Dog Night is an American rock band. They formed in 1967 with a line-up consisting of vocalists Danny Hutton, Cory Wells, and Chuck Negron. This lineup was soon augmented by Jimmy Greenspoon (keyboards), Joe Schermie (bass), Michael Allsup (guitar), and Floyd Sneed (drums). The band registered 21 Billboard Top 40 hits (with three hitting number one) between 1969 and 1975. It helped introduce mainstream audiences to the work of many songwriters, including Paul Williams ("An Old Fashioned Love Song"), Hoyt Axton ("Joy to the World"), Laura Nyro ("Eli's Comin'"), Harry Nilsson ("One"), Randy Newman ("Mama Told Me Not to Come"), and Leo Sayer ("The Show Must Go On").Beckerman, Jim. "A ROUGH YEAR FOR BAND, BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON." The Record, Jan 26 2016 Band name origin The official commentary included in the CD set Celebrate: The Three Dog Night Story, 1964–1975 states that vocalist Danny Hutton's girlfriend, actress June Fairchild (best known as the "Ajax Lady" from the Cheech and Chong movie Up In Smoke) suggested the name after reading a magazine article about indigenous Australians, in which it was explained that on cold nights they would customarily sleep in a hole in the ground while embracing a dingo (wild dog). On colder nights they would sleep with two dogs and, if the night was freezing, it was a "three dog night". Background Early years The three vocalists, Danny Hutton (who got his start with Hanna-Barbera Records in 1964), Chuck Negron and Cory Wells (who landed a recording contract with Dunhill Records) first came together in 1967 and made some recordings with Brian Wilson and initially went by the name of Redwood. Shortly after abandoning the Redwood moniker in 1968, the vocalists hired a group of backing musicians – Ron Morgan on guitar, Floyd Sneed on drums, Joe Schermie from the Cory Wells Blues Band on bass, and Jimmy Greenspoon on keyboards – and soon took the name Three Dog Night, becoming one of the most successful bands in the United States during the late 1960s and early 1970s. Ron Morgan left the band early on and subsequently went on to join the Electric Prunes. Michael Allsup was quickly recruited to replace him on guitar. Success Three Dog Night earned 12 gold albums and recorded 21 consecutive Billboard Top 40 hits, seven of which went gold. Their first gold record was "One" (US #5), which had been written and recorded by Harry Nilsson. The group had three US #1 songs, each of which featured a different lead singer: "Mama Told Me Not to Come" (Cory Wells on lead), which was also their only Top 10 hit in the UK; "Joy to the World" (Chuck Negron on lead); and "Black and White" (Danny Hutton on lead). Dunhill Records claimed that 40 million record albums were sold by the band during this time. Songs As its members wrote just a handful of songs on the albums, most songs Three Dog Night recorded were written by outside songwriters. Notable hits by outside writers include Harry Nilsson's "One" (US #5), the Gerome Ragni - James Rado - Galt MacDermot composition "Easy to Be Hard" (US #4) from the musical Hair, Laura Nyro's "Eli's Comin'" (US #10), Randy Newman's "Mama Told Me Not to Come" (US #1), Paul Williams' "Out in the Country" (US #15), "The Family Of Man" (US #12), and "An Old Fashioned Love Song" (US #4), Hoyt Axton's "Joy to the World" (US #1) and "Never Been to Spain" (US #5), Arkin & Robinson's "Black and White" (US #1), Argent's Russ Ballard's "Liar" (US #7), Elton John and Bernie Taupin's "Lady Samantha" and "Your Song", Daniel Moore's "Shambala" (#3), Leo Sayer's "The Show Must Go On" (US #4), John Hiatt's "Sure As I'm Sittin' Here" (US #16), and Bush's "I Can Hear You Callin'". History 1967-1972 Three Dog Night made its official debut in 1968 at the Whiskey a Go Go, at a 5 p.m. press party hosted by Dunhill Records. They were still in the process of making their first album Three Dog Night when they heard the favorable reactions from the hypercritical audience.Orloff, Kathy. "Three Dog Night--A Howling Success Story." Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File), May 23 1971, pp. 1-q16. The album Three Dog Night was a success with its hit songs "One" and "Nobody" and helped the band gain recognition and become one of the top drawing concert acts of their time. 1973–1976 In 1973, Three Dog Night filed a $6 million lawsuit against their former booking agent, American Talent International (ATI) for continuing to advertise in the media that the band was still with their agency when in fact they signed with William Morris Agency in October 1972. Other damages were sought due to ATI taking deposits for booking Three Dog Night, whom they no longer represented. Joe Schermie was replaced by Jack Ryland in 1973, and the band then became an eight-piece with the inclusion of another keyboard player, Skip Konte (ex-Blues Image). In late 1974, Allsup and Sneed left to form a new band, SS Fools, with Schermie. New members James "Smitty" Smith and drummer Mickey McMeel were recruited, but by 1975, Smith was replaced by Al Ciner from Rufus and The American Breed and Ryland by Rufus bassist Dennis Belfield. By 1976, their run of hit records had ended and Hutton was succeeded by Jay Gruska. Hours before their first concert of their 1975 tour, Chuck Negron was arrested for the possession of narcotics but was soon released on $10,000 bond.Wirephoto, A. P. "Arrested just before Concert Tour." Chicago Tribune (1963-Current file), Jul 04 1975, pp. 5. From JayGruska.com: "Over the years I’ve been asked if it’s true that I toured with Three Dog Night, I thought this was a good place to set the record straight since Wikipedia has as much opinion as it does fact. After writing a couple of songs for them, and doing some background vocals on one of their albums, I was asked to do a national tour of 10 to 12 thousand seat venues as the ‘3rd Dog’, as it were. They had been at it for the last 6 or 7 years as one of the biggest bands in the world, doing stadium tours, and now they were going to do smaller venues, a mere 10,000 people. Having played mostly clubs until then, these were giant venues for me and I was both thrilled and petrified. I had an incredibly great time singing with Cory Wells and Chuck Negron—both amazing singers. I had a chance to play piano on a couple of songs in the set and most amazingly, that band could do a 90 minute set of ALL HITS." However, this lineup was short-lived. Another former Rufus band member, Ron Stockert, was recruited as second keyboardist after Konte left that same year. After a summer concert tour was cut short, the group played their final show at the Greek Theater in Los Angeles on July 26, 1976. 1981–1990s In 1981, Three Dog Night reunited and released the ska-inspired It's a Jungle in 1983 on the small Passport Records label, which garnered some airplay on the new wave circuit. The EP failed to sell after Passport went bankrupt. The reunion featured all of the original members, except Joe Schermie, who was succeeded by Mike Seifrit until 1982, and then by Richard Grossman, who stayed until 1984. Two guitarists, Paul Kingery and Steve Ezzo, occasionally played with the band, filling in for Allsup on dates he was not able to make between 1982 and 1984. Ezzo replaced Allsup when he departed in late 1984 to take care of some personal and family matters. Sneed was let go from the band at the same time. In early 1985, keyboardist Rick Serratte (formerly of Poco and later with Whitesnake and others) filled in for Greenspoon, who was ill, and the band hit the road with a revised lineup that included Serratte, Steve Ezzo, bassist Scott Manzo and drummer Mike Keeley. But a spring and summer tour that same year was postponed after Negron and Greenspoon were both forced to enter drug rehab. By late 1985, Greenspoon and Negron were back touring with the group. By December 1985, after a relapse into his drug habit, Negron was let go, and the group continued with Wells and Hutton fronting the band and Paul Kingery was brought back on guitar to cover Chuck's vocal harmonies. In 1986, their song "In My Heart" was featured in Robotech: The Movie. More changes in personnel occurred when guitarist T.J. Parker and vocalist and bassist Gary Moon replaced Kingery and Manzo in 1988, and were replaced themselves by Mike Cuneo and Richard Campbell during 1989. Allsup returned to the group to replace Cuneo in the spring of 1991. Negron entered drug rehab, but did not return to the band. Pat Bautz succeeded Keeley as drummer in 1993. In 1993, Three Dog Night performed for The Family Channel show Spotlight on Country, filmed in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Kingery returned to the band as their bass player in 1996 following Campbell's departure. 2000–present In May 2002, Three Dog Night With The London Symphony Orchestra was released. The album was recorded in Los Angeles and in London at Abbey Road Studios. The album includes two new songs: "Overground" and "Sault Ste. Marie". Original bassist Joe Schermie died on 26 March 2002. In the summer of 2004, the band's 80s bassist, Scott Manzo, returned briefly to fill in for Paul Kingery. In October 2004, Three Dog Night released The 35th Anniversary Hits Collection Featuring The London Symphony Orchestra. The album includes live versions of "Eli's Coming", "Brickyard Blues", "Try a Little Tenderness", and "Family of Man". In 2007, Sky Television launched a new ad campaign in the UK, which promoted the company's aspirations to be seen as an environmentally friendly company, and used the band's song "Joy To The World". In August 2008. Three Dog Night Greatest Hits Live was released, a compilation of previously unissued live 1972 and 1973 recordings from concerts in Frankfurt, Germany, and Edmonton, England. On October 24, 2009, Three Dog Night released two new songs – "Heart of Blues" and "Prayer of the Children". A new studio album, the group's first in 24 years, is being recorded during breaks from touring using producer Richie Podolor. Although an EP of five new songs was recorded and released in 1983, and two new songs were issued on Three Dog Night's 35th Anniversary Hits Collection Featuring The London Symphony Orchestra, Three Dog Night has not recorded a full-length album since 1976's American Pastime. Current activity On March 11, 2015, Jimmy Greenspoon died from cancer, aged 67. His place at the keyboards was taken by Eddie Reasoner. who had come in to sub for Jimmy when he'd first taken ill in mid-2014. On October 21, 2015, Cory Wells died at his home in Dunkirk, New York. His age at time of death was 74. Wells' cause of death was sepsis while battling multiple myeloma. Funeral services were private, and he is buried in Dunkirk. When he was not performing on tour, he was often seen fishing at Lake Erie. In November 2015, it was announced that David Morgan (a former member of The Association) would be joining Three Dog Night on the road. Personnel Members ;Current members * Danny Hutton - vocals (1967–76, 1981–present) * Michael Allsup - guitar (1968–74, 1981–84, 1991-present) * Paul Kingery - bass, guitar, vocals (1985–88, 1996–present; substitute - 1982-83) * Pat Bautz - drums (1993–present) * Eddie Reasoner - keyboards (2015–present; substitute - 2014-15) * David Morgan - vocals (2015–present) ;Former members * Cory Wells - vocals (1967–76, 1981–2015; his death) * Chuck Negron - vocals (1967–76, 1981–85) * Jimmy Greenspoon - keyboards (1968–76, 1981–2015; his death) * Floyd Sneed - drums (1968–74, 1981–84) * Joe Schermie - bass (1968–73; died 2002) * Jack Ryland - bass (1973–75) * Skip Konte - keyboards (1973–76) * Mickey McMeel - drums (1974–76) * James "Smitty" Smith - guitar (1974–75) * Dennis Belfield - bass (1975–76) * Al Ciner - guitar (1975–76) * Jay Gruska - vocals (1976) * Ron Stockert - keyboards (1976) * Mike Seifrit - bass (1981–82) * Richard Grossman - bass (1982–84) * Mike Keeley - drums (1985–93) * Scott Manzo - bass (1985–88, 2004) * Steve Ezzo - guitar (fill-in for Allsup 1983-84, 1985) * Gary Moon - bass, vocals (1988–89) * T.J. Parker - guitar (1988–89) * Richard Campbell - bass (1989–96) * Mike Cuneo - guitar (1989–91) Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:auto barincrement:15 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:90 top:10 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1967 till:12/31/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:1967 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1968 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards,_piano id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums BarData = bar:Danny text:"Danny Hutton" bar:Chuck text:"Chuck Negron" bar:Cory text:"Cory Wells" bar:Jay text:"Jay Gruska" bar:David text:"David Morgan" bar:Henry text:"Henry Vestine" bar:Michael text:"Michael Allsup" bar:James text:"James Smith" bar:Al text:"Al Ciner" bar:Steve text:"Steve Ezzo" bar:Paul text:"Paul Kingery" bar:TJ text:"TJ Parker" bar:Mike text:"Mike Cuneo" bar:Larry text:"Larry Taylor" bar:Joe text:"Joe Schermie" bar:Jack text:"Jack Ryland" bar:Dennis text:"Dennis Belfield" bar:MikeS text:"Mike Seifrit" bar:Richard text:"Richard Grossman" bar:Scott text:"Scott Manzo" bar:Gary text:"Gary Moon" bar:RichardC text:"Richard Campbell" bar:Frank text:"Frank Cook" bar:Floyd text:"Floyd Sneed" bar:Mickey text:"Mickey McMeel" bar:MikeK text:"Mike Keeley" bar:Pat text:"Pat Bautz" bar:Goldy text:"Goldy McJohn" bar:Jimmy text:"Jimmy Greenspoon" bar:Skip text:"Skip Konte" bar:Ron text:"Ron Stockert" bar:Eddie text:"Eddie Reasoner" LineData = at:10/16/1968 color:album layer:back at:06/11/1969 color:album layer:back at:03/31/1970 color:album layer:back at:11/18/1970 color:album layer:back at:09/30/1971 color:album layer:back at:03/27/1972 color:album layer:back at:10/09/1973 color:album layer:back at:03/06/1974 color:album layer:back at:05/01/1975 color:album layer:back at:03/01/1976 color:album layer:back at:05/01/1983 color:album layer:back PlotData = width:11 bar:Danny from:01/01/1967 till:01/01/1976 color:vocals bar:Danny from:01/01/1981 till:end color:vocals bar:Chuck from:01/01/1967 till:07/26/1976 color:vocals bar:Chuck from:01/01/1981 till:12/01/1985 color:vocals bar:Cory from:01/01/1967 till:07/26/1976 color:vocals bar:Cory from:01/01/1981 till:10/21/2015 color:vocals bar:Jay from:01/01/1976 till:07/26/1976 color:vocals bar:David from:10/21/2015 till:end color:vocals bar:Henry from:01/01/1967 till:01/01/1968 color:guitar bar:Michael from:01/01/1968 till:12/31/1974 color:guitar bar:Michael from:01/01/1981 till:12/31/1984 color:guitar bar:Michael from:06/01/1991 till:end color:guitar bar:James from:12/31/1974 till:08/01/1975 color:guitar bar:Al from:08/01/1975 till:07/26/1976 color:guitar bar:Steve from:12/31/1984 till:12/01/1985 color:guitar bar:Paul from:12/01/1985 till:06/01/1988 color:guitar bar:Paul from:06/01/1996 till:end color:bass bar:TJ from:06/01/1988 till:06/01/1989 color:guitar bar:Mike from:06/01/1989 till:06/01/1991 color:guitar bar:Larry from:01/01/1967 till:01/01/1968 color:bass bar:Joe from:01/01/1968 till:01/01/1973 color:bass bar:Jack from:01/01/1973 till:08/01/1975 color:bass bar:Dennis from:08/01/1975 till:07/26/1976 color:bass bar:MikeS from:01/01/1981 till:06/01/1982 color:bass bar:Richard from:06/01/1982 till:12/01/1984 color:bass bar:Scott from:12/01/1984 till:06/01/1988 color:bass bar:Gary from:06/01/1988 till:06/01/1989 color:bass bar:RichardC from:06/01/1989 till:06/01/1996 color:bass bar:Frank from:01/01/1967 till:01/01/1968 color:drums bar:Floyd from:01/01/1968 till:12/31/1974 color:drums bar:Floyd from:01/01/1981 till:12/31/1984 color:drums bar:Mickey from:12/31/1974 till:07/26/1976 color:drums bar:MikeK from:12/31/1984 till:06/01/1993 color:drums bar:Pat from:06/01/1993 till:end color:drums bar:Goldy from:01/01/1967 till:01/01/1968 color:keys bar:Jimmy from:01/01/1968 till:01/01/1976 color:keys bar:Jimmy from:01/01/1981 till:03/11/2015 color:keys bar:Skip from:01/01/1976 till:04/01/1976 color:keys bar:Ron from:04/01/1976 till:07/26/1976 color:keys bar:Eddie from:03/11/2015 till:end color:keys Lead vocal credits *"An Old Fashioned Love Song" - Negron *"Black and White" - Hutton *"Celebrate" - Hutton (Verse 1), Negron (Verse 2), Wells (Verse 3), who sings melody through the end refrain *"Easy to Be Hard" - Negron *"Eli's Coming" - Wells *"Joy to the World" - Negron *"Let Me Serenade You" - Wells *"Liar" - Hutton *"Mama Told Me (Not to Come)" - Wells *"Never Been to Spain" - Wells *"One" - Negron *"One Man Band" - Hutton sings melody with Negron on harmony on verses, then Negron takes the lead through the end refrain *"Out in the Country" - Group vocal in unison *"Pieces of April" - Negron *"Play Something Sweet (Brickyard Blues)" - Wells *"Shambala" - Wells *"Sure As I'm Sittin' Here" - Wells *"The Family of Man" - Hutton (Verse 1), Negron (Verse 2), Wells (Verse 3) *"The Show Must Go On" - Negron *"Til the World Ends" - Negron *"Try a Little Tenderness" - Wells *"Your Song" - Hutton Lineups Discography *1968: Three Dog Night *1969: Suitable for Framing *1970: It Ain't Easy *1970: Naturally *1971: Harmony *1972: Seven Separate Fools *1973: Cyan *1974: Hard Labor *1975: Coming Down Your Way *1976: American Pastime *1983: It's a Jungle Awards and recognition * Three Dog Night was inducted into The Vocal Group Hall of Fame in 2000. Notes References *''Three Dog Nightmare''. Chuck Negron. Renaissance Books 1st edition (June 1999) ISBN 1-58063-040-5 *''One Is the Loneliest Number: On the Road and Behind the Scenes With the Legendary Rock Band Three Dog Night''. Greenspoon, Jimmy and Bago, Mark. Pharos Books (January 1991). ISBN 0-88687-647-8 * Lawrence, Guy (2006). Yogi Bear's Nuggets: A Hanna-Barbera 45 Guide. Spectropop.com * Bubblegum University http://www.bubblegum-music.com/categories/artists External links *Three Dog Night official website * *class=artist|id=p5648|pure_url=yes}} Three Dog Night at Allmusic *Three Dog Night at Oldies.com *'Three Dog Night Vocal Group Hall of Fame Category:American pop rock music groups Category:American soft rock music groups Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Dunhill Records artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:MCA Records artists Category:MGM Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1967 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1976 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1981 Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles